Keep It Crescendo
by Chloe Vega
Summary: Sonic is a well known dancer in LA who one day gets offered a choreography job in New York owned by Eggman Studios. Sonic, wanting to pursue his dream of being a dancer agrees to this offer. What happens when he comes across the owner of another dance studio in New York called Keep It Crescendo. Will Sonic give in and admit that Amy Rose is a much better dancer than him? HIATUS!
1. The Door of Opportunities

**Keep It Crescendo**

 **Chapter 1: The Door Of Opportunities**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that will be named within this fanfic, they all belong to their respectful owners. All the Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

 **Warning: This is how I call a "Storybook Story," just like Blackshade and The Three Musketeers. Therefore the characters may be a little OC and the plot has nothing to do with what Sega has created cx, but I promise it won't be too drastic. Any of my stories related to the Sonic Universe like Two Different Worlds, Two Different Sonic and Hey Arnold ft Sonic Boom are not OC and in my opinion will be tagged along to any story SEGA has created, (even though it's not but hey let me dream cx) For more info about the difference between a "Storybook Story" and a "SEGA Universe Story" go to my profile and it'll be there :)**

 **Shadow: Just start already**

 **Me: Okay! Geez!**

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, California,_ _9:14 pm_**

The song boomed throughout the club, the lights flickering through the room.

Sonic jumped onto the dance floor and moved to the beat of Bonnie Tyler's _Holding Out for a Hero._

His opponent, Jet the Hawk, did a flip in the air and blew a kiss at the ladies who swooned at his actions.

Sonic smiled smugly and did a triple 360, causing the crowd to stare at him in shock.

Why wouldn't they? He was the dance legend of Los Angeles.

Jet stared in envy as Sonic grabbed the crowd's attention.

If someone was going to beat Sonic, he'll gladly step up to the plate.

If he managed to beat Sonic through dance battle Club Red's dance club, the biggest dance club in all Los Angeles, he'd become the legend and throw Sonic the Hedgehog off the charts.

Jet got on the floor and lifted his legs and jumped back up to a standing position.

"Anybody can do a cart wheel Jet," Sonic smugly responded as a crowd of 'ooooo's' flowed through the dance club.

Sonic did a headstand and did a head roll, and spinned around until the song ended.

The crowd burst into applause as the announcer walked up to the stage.

"Wasn't that a show everyone! But as usual, the audience will choose the winner through your applause! For those of you who thought Jet did a better job can I hear your applause!"

The crowd stayed silent as only two people with the names of Wave and Storm cheered Scourge on and screamed his name.

"Oookay... For those of you who thought Sonic did a better job can I hear your applause!"

The crowd burst into applause yet again as Sonic bowed down and winked at the ladies, who fainted at his acknowledgement.

Sonic walked towards Tails and high-fived him.

"Great job pal, you stole the show!"

"As usual" Sonic said confidently as he sat down at the bar.

"One margarita please," Sonic turned to Tails. "Want one buddy?"

"No thanks, Cream would go berserk if she found out that I drank"

"Geez man you're really letting her tie you down"

"She's my wife Sonic, what do you expect? If I were you I'd start thinking about marriage too"

Sonic laughed at the idea, "Me? Married? Get real, there ain't no woman who can tie me down!"

"We'll see about that" Tails smiled as he drank his soda.

"For you sir," the bartender said as he handed Sonic his drink.

"Sonic reached for his pockets.

"It's on the house," the bartender winked as he went to go take other people's orders.

"Well, aren't you quite the celebrity," Tails said as he glanced at Sonic.

"I know right, just you wait Tails, one day I'm going to be a famous choreographer"

"What about your father? What about your master's degree in business administration?"

"I only took the course to shut my old man up about that whole me being useless and not being able to be anything in life just because I have a passion for dancing thing"

"He still doesn't support it?"

"He's been against it ever since I was a kid, he saw it as a phase that'll supposedly pass but here I am 24 years old and still passionate for the same dream"

"You need to understand your father Sonic, bare in mind that he needs you to take over Hedgehog Industries after he retires"

"But I don't want to be in charge of that stupid business, Manic can take over it if he wants to, I don't understand why I have to take over it"

"Because you're the oldest male in your household, besides Manic is barely completing his senior year of high school, your dad can't wait that long Sonic, he is becoming old and tired, he needs to retire but he knows that he can't do that until you become responsible"

"Responsibility is for the weak"

"No, it's something everyone is prone to do at some point in their life, hasn't the idea of settling down, holding your own business, coming home to your wife and your kids ever crossed your mind?"

Sonic laughed, "That won't happen, at least not now, right now all I care for is my freedom and dancing"

Tails sighed, there really was no way to convince him, trying to get Sonic to be responsible was as hard as getting Cream to dance at a party, but her shy and sweet nature is what he admired about her.

"So where are you and Cream having your honeymoon?"

"We chose New York because she wants to visit her cousin Rouge."

"And you don't mind the fact that you'll be spending time with her family members"

"Of course not, here's something you need to learn about love Sonic, for the one you love, everything they do or like becomes what you do and like, and it never bothers you because you know that's what'll keep them happy"

Sonic looked at him in boredom, "That has got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard from you"

"We'll see who's the one who'll be mimicking cheesy lines when you find your soulmate Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Tails, Tails, Tails, I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, I'll NEVER fall in love, nothing can out beat my love for dancing"

"Mmmhmmmm" Tails said as he sipped his soda again.

"And can you stop with that Kermit the Frog meme face that you're making, honestly!"

"But it bugs you and it's just so fun!"

"Whatever Tails" Sonic said as he finished his drink.

"Let's get going, we don't want your wife blaming me for you going home late." Sonic said as he got up.

Tails followed through and followed Sonic out of the club as he left a tip on the counter.

"Excuse me but are you Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic and Tails looked up and noticed a man standing tall.

He had a big brown beard and wore a suit.

"Yes... that's me"

"Nice to finally meet you, my name is Ivo Robotnik Eggman, and I am the owner of Eggman Studios, ever heard of it?"

"Isn't that one of the best dance studios in New York!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yes, that is true"

"It's such an honor to meet you!" Sonic said as he shook Eggman's hand.

"Yes, yes, I have a proposition for you?"

"Which is?"

"I saw you dancing and I am interested in having you as one of my top choreographers at my studio"

Sonic and Tail's faces stood agape in shock.

"You want me too..."

"Yes, I want you to work for me, I pay good money, and I'll pay for your trip to New York"

"Sir I'm flattered but..."

"You're worried about Mr. Hedgehog's opinion and you want to consult it with him first?"

"You know my dad?"

"Why of course, he's the owner of Hedgehog Industries, the company that produces dance clothing and materials isn't it?"

Sonic nodded, fascinated with this man.

"Alright so talk about it with your father then give me a call" Eggman smiled as he gave Sonic his card.

"I will, I'll let you know of my response as soon as possible"

"Very well, I'll be expecting your call" Eggman walked away as Sonic turned to Tails.

"Can you believe this Tails!?"

"Dude this may be your big break!"

"I know, all that is left now is to talk to the old man..."

* * *

 **Well there we have it! I know, I know it's short but bear in mind that it's the first chapter.**

 **Shadow: Where am I?**

 **Be quiet Shadow, you come out later cx**

 **Don't forget to review guys!**

 **Constructive Criticism is accepted!**


	2. The Deal

**Keep It Crescendo**

 **Chapter 2: The Deal**

 **Ages:**

 **Sonic: 24**

 **Sonia: 21**

 **Manic: 17**

 **Tails: 23**

 **Cream: 23**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

"No."

"But dad!"

"I said no!"

Sonic followed his father Jules the Hedgehog around the offices of Hedgehog Industries in hopes of convincing him to let him go to New York.

"Dad, I'm a grown man now, I honestly don't see what's the problem of letting me go"

"Alright then if you're such a grown man then I want you to pay for your own apartment over there"

Sonic cursed to himself under his breath, there he goes again.

"Sonic, choreography seems pointless, you should be focusing on more important things like taking charge of your position here in the administration office,"

"And how many times do I have to tell you, old man, that this whole owning a business thing isn't for me"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, we The Hedgehogs have been running this business through decades! My great, great grandfather handed it to my great grandfather, my great grandfather handed it to my grandfather, my grandfather handed it to my father, my father passed it on to me, and..."

"You're going to pass it on to me I know dad you've told me that story a trillion times already"

"And despite that fact it still hasn't entered your thick skull, you continue being an irresponsible child"

Sonic rolled his eyes, here we go again.

"Just say it dad."

"Say what?"

"That I'm the biggest disappointment you've ever encountered in your life"

"No Sonic..." Jules stopped walking and turned to look at Sonic, "At least not yet, I still have hope that you'll change one day..."

"Well you better keep hoping because I refuse to intern myself in an office for the rest of my life"

"Sonic, you need to understand!" Jules said as he and Sonic walked into his office.

"And you need to understand me dad! I live for freedom, for dancing! I don't want to be locked up in an office I'll go crazy! My dream is to be a choreographer!"

"I don't know where I went wrong for you to want to waste your time in such a stupid hobby, you should be more like your friend Tails. He seems to have morals and responsibilities that he takes care of very well"

"There you go again with comparing me to Tails, why don't you just disown me and adopt him? It's not like Tails has parents anyway"

"Sonic that's enough! You asked me if you could go to New York and the answers no!"

Sonic was about to argue but was interrupted as Chuck walked into the room.

"Brother, we have a pro... oh... was I interrupting anything?"

"Hello Chuck, and no you weren't, please sit down. Sonic is capable of hearing our problems since he will be taking charge of the company soon"

Sonic groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hello nephew"

"Hi Uncle Chuck" Sonic said in a monotone voice.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Greenhill Dance Studio refuses to be managed by us anymore..."

"What? But how could that be!? We'll lose a lot of money with their loss, we could become officially bankrupt!"

"What do we do?" Chuck asked as Sonic yawned and began playing with the pencils on his father's desk.

"We'll have to find another dance studio to manage..."

"But that could take years, it's very hard to find a dance studio that isn't being managed! Where are we going to obtain the money to maintain the dance studio department stable?"

"We'll have to take another loan..."

"No, I'm tired of taking out loans from him..."

"What choice do we have!?"

"Just take out the loan old man"

Jules and Chuck turned to look at Sonic who was clearly becoming bored with the topic.

"What?"

"Make life easier for yourself, take out the loan, use it to stabilize the dance studio department, and meanwhile use that time to find a new studio to manage. And when you do have the company back in order you can pay them back no problem," Sonic said as he put the pencils back into the pencil holder.

Jules smirked and nodded his head, "See I knew you had a business man blood within you, you do realize you've just given us a conclusion"

"Nah, Nah, Nah, this has nothing to do with business, just common sense." Sonic said as he leaned his head back. "By the way, who are you taking loans from anyway?"

"The owner of Eggman Studios"

Sonic looked up at his father in shock, "No way!"

"Is there a problem?" Chuck asked.

"No, it's just that he's the guy that asked me to move to New York and work at his studio as one of his top choreographers. He said he'd pay for the plane ticket and everything"

Jules narrowed his eyes and rubbed his quills who were aging into a white color.

"That gives me more of a reason to not let you go"

"Why!?" Sonic said as he got up.

"I don't want you getting involved with him, especially since you're my son"

"If you're doing this out of business reasons you couldn't stoop down any lower now could you?"

"Sonic..."

"I'M TIRED OF THIS STUPID FAMILY BUSINESS GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY HAPPINESS AND MY DREAMS!" Sonic walked out of the door and slammed it behind him.

Jules sighed and covered his eyes.

"He'll mature one day Jules"

"I don't think so Chuck, this is becoming a hopeless cause..."

* * *

 **The Hedgehog Home**

Sonic walked in through the door and slammed it behind him.

"One more slam like that and you break the door," Sonia told him as she carried a plate of nachos and some drinks toward the living room.

"I hate being the oldest!" Sonic said as he followed her to the living room.

"Try being the middle child," Sonia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Where's Manic?"

"Completing his college applications"

"Dang already?"

"Yup, the door to submitting applications for Cal States is in October and the door for UC's is in November"

"But why so early, it's barely September?"

"The college program he's in is recommending him to complete them earlier so that he can have them ready when it's time to submit"

"You mean Avid?"

"Yes, Avid."

"I'm going to go see how he's doing"

Sonia shrugged as she turned on Netflix and ate her snacks.

Sonic walked up to Manic's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sonic opened the door and stood back as he noticed Manic looking like if he hadn't slept in days.

His quills were all over the place, he had bags under his eyes, the room smelled like coffee, and he had paper work spread out all over his bed.

"Hey bro, nice to see you around here," Manic said as he smiled.

"How are the college apps going?" Sonic asked as he left the door partly open and walked up to Manic.

"It's tough! You know universities aren't as easy to get into as they used to be when you put in your college applications," Manic said as he stapled a stack of papers.

"Trust me I know, but back when I was in high school we had no AVID guiding us into the right path, we had to do that chizz all by ourselves"

"I know, that's why I'm thankful for AVID, I really want to get into Cal"

"Berkeley?"

"Yup, that's my dream school, and I'm sure mom and dad will be real proud if I managed to get into the business program at Cal."

"You actually like all that business crap?"

"Of course! Low key I'm jealous since I know you're the one inheriting Hedgehog Industries in the future"

"Trust me Manic, if I could I'd give it all to you, but you know how dad is..."

"Yeah... well nevertheless you'll give me a guaranteed job when I graduate out of college right"

"You bet little bro," Sonic said as he ruffled Manic's quills.

"Speaking of work, can you revise my personal statement?" Manic asked as he handed Sonic his paper.

"Wow you finished it already?"

"Kinda, my Avid teacher Mr. Vector told us to get it revised by as many people as we could get so that it could be perfect; Sonia read it and she said it was good so I just need your opinion"

"Alright then let's see" Sonic said as he looked it over and pointed out small mistakes that Manic took note of with a red pen.

They were so concentrated that they were unaware that Aleena was watching from the creak of Manic's door and smiled as she took the clean laundry to her room.

"Hey honey"

Aleena turned and smiled as Jules walked in and gave her a kiss.

"How was work today?"

Jules sighed, "We were recently notified that Greenhill Studio won't be working with us anymore."

"Oh dear, and what will you do?"

"Well believe it or not your son gave me a solution"

"Sonic? What did he say?"

"He said that we should take another loan from Eggman and work our way to get another studio to stabilize the company"

"Seee, I told you that he'd become interested one day"

"I wouldn't say that"

"Why not?"

"Eggman saw him dancing at who knows where and is interested in Sonic moving to New York so that he can become one of his top choreographers"

"And let me guess, Sonic wants to do it?"

"Yes"

"Well why don't you let him, this is a dream Sonic has been passionate about for years?"

"Why? So that Sonic can run into economic problems and end up crashing into a wall after his 'dream' falls apart? Cause I don't plan on giving him a single cent for that trip"

"Jules..."

"What Sonic needs is a good responsibility slap across the face, he lives life as a dream, he needs a good reality check so that he can learn to be more passionate about things that are worthwhile the time like business. Even Manic knows what he's doing"

"If you want your son to receive a reality check, don't you think this trip is a ticket towards that gateway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let Sonic go to that trip, let him make his mistakes and learn from them, in the end he'll come back and take his position in the administration office after realizing dancing wasn't what he thought it was. If you want Sonic to be responsible you have to trust him"

Jules quietly stood in front of his wife and thought about what she had just said.

Suddenly the phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello Jules, it's been a while"_

"Eggman, what a pleasure to hear from you"

 _"Chuck called me regarding another loan"_

"Yes, I promise that once we have the company stabilized again we'll pay you back immediately"

 _"I don't want money for this loan... I'll give you the money on one condition"_

"And what's that?"

 _"Let your son come work for me at Eggman Studios, I'll pay for his flight, I'll only give you the money on that condition"_

Jules looked at his wife hesitantly.

"Can I talk about it with him and my wife first and get back to you on that?"

 _"Of course. And another thing, if your son defies me in any way, shape, or form, it's bye-bye money. Therefore he must be punctual and loyal to me, and he can't quit until I believe your debt with me has been paid"_

Jules rubbed his quills.

 _I knew Sonic getting entangled with this man would be a bad idea._

"I'll talk to him"

 _"Perfect, I'll await your response."_

Jules hung up and threw the phone onto he bed.

"Who was it?" Aleena asked.

"Eggman..."

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

The whole family sat and ate as the servants filled their cups with fresh lemonade.

"How are the applications going Manic?" Aleena asked.

"Great! Sonic spent the whole afternoon helping me with my personal statement"

"I'm so proud of you Manic, my last son already going to college," Jules gleamed.

"Yup, I'm so excited"

"How about you Sonia? How are your college courses going?" Aleena asked.

"Straight A's. Can't wait to get my bachelor's degree in public relations this year"

Sonic picked at his food and smiled at the achievements his siblings were making, he remembered when his parents were proud of him when he was their age, now he was sure that his parents were nothing but disappointed in him.

"Sonic your mother and I need to talk to you"

Sonic looked up from his plate and looked at his father.

"About?"

"The trip"

"You made it crystal clear pops you don't want me to go now can we let it go?"

"Actually, your father and I have another thing in mind"

Sonic looked at them confusingly.

"Eggman made a bargain with me, he said that he'll give us the loan with only the price of us letting you work for him in New York"

"So you mean?"

"Wait, I'm not finished."

Sonic quietly looked at them as he waited for his father to finish.

"I am aware that Tails and Cream are going to New York for their honeymoon, so I have installed you to live in an apartment in the same building as them. I talked to Tails and he agreed to keep an eye on you. Eggman put some limits though, he specifically told me you had to be loyal to him and you can't quit the job until he believes the debt within the loan has been paid."

Sonic nodded as his father continued.

"I want to make a deal with you Sonic"

"Which is?"

"I'll pay for your first month of rent in your apartment, but once you start receiving your paycheck from your so-called choreography job, I want you to start handling yourself like a responsible adult, if things don't go as planned and I find out that you can't handle it, I'll return you to Los Angeles and you'll have no choice but to work in the business administration office"

Sonic shivered in disgust as he thought about his father's declaration.

"And if I could handle it?"

"Then I'll admit you were right and, well, I'll see what we'll do about the position in the office. I'm trusting you Sonic, please don't make me regret it"

"You won't I promise, thanks dad, knowing that you trust me really encourages me to put a lot of effort into this. You won't be disappointed I promise"

"I hope so Sonic because bare in mind that this is also a way to repay Eggman for all that he's done for us and I don't want to be in bad terms with him"

Sonic stood up and walked up to his dad, "Thanks dad, I will make you proud I promise"

"So it's set?" Jules asked as he extended his hand.

"It's set." Sonic said as he shook his dad's hand, closing The Deal.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, I was pretty busy this weekend.**

 **Woo! The next chapter is the trip to New York!**

 **Shadow: That's where I come out right?**

 **Yes Shadow it is cx lol**

 **Well don't forget to review and thanks to all that have reviewed!**


	3. Introductions

**Keep It Crescendo**

 **Chapter 3: Introductions**

 **Hey guys! We're down to 9 reviews and just gotta say thank you :)**

 **Let's try to get it up to 20! lol**

 **Ages:**

 **Amy: 24**

 **Rouge: 25**

 **Knuckles: 25**

 **Scourge: 24**

 **Shadow: 25**

* * *

 **LAX Airport**

"Sonic don't forget to call me when you get there"

"Yes mom"

"You took your clothes right? Your toothbrush? Your..."

"Yes mom I'm all set"

Aleena's eyes teared up and she gave her son yet another tight hug.

"Send me pics yeah bro?" Manic asked.

Sonic ruffled Manic's quills and nodded.

Sonic then walked up to Sonia and realized that she was crossing her arms and looked away from him.

"Sis?"

"You know you're an idiot right?"

"Yeah I've been told," Sonic said with a cocky smile.

Sonia softly smiled, "Be careful okay..."

Sonic's smile faded into a considerate smile and hugged Sonia, "Thanks sis, take care of Manic for me yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Sonic it's time to go!" Tails yelled from a distance as he and Cream stood by the entrance of the airport.

"Coming!" Sonic walked up to his father, smiled, and took out his hand for his father to shake it.

Jules did not smile back and simply stated, "Remember the deal. Don't disappoint me."

Sonic's smile faded and let his hand fall, he nodded and walked toward Tails and Cream.

He turned before he entered and his family except for his father waved while his father nodded at him.

Sonic sighed and turned to Tails and Cream.

"Let's go"

The couple nodded as the three walked handed their plane tickets and took off.

The airplane was first class and there were three seats per row.

Cream chose to sit beside the window, Tails sat in the middle, and Sonic sat on the side.

"Yo Cream, sorry to third wheel your honeymoon by the way," Sonic said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Nonsense! We're visiting my cousin Rouge and I wouldn't want Tails to feel left out so I'm flattered that you came so that you can keep him company"

"Isn't she the most adorable, most considerate thing you've ever seen?" Tails said as he kissed her cheek.

Sonic snorted and Tails turned to look at him.

"We'll see who's laughing when you meet the love of your life Sonic" Tails said as he and Cream held hands.

"Yeah right?" Sonic turned and noticed the flight attendant, "But speaking of women... I'll be right back, you two love birds enjoy the flight"

Sonic then stood up and walked over to the flight attendant.

"What's he doing?" Cream asked.

"*sigh* He's pulling a Sonic..."

Sonic walked towards the fox and cornered her to the wall.

"Hello there beautiful"

The fox turned and started blushing.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes you may, I would like 2 things from you"

"Which are?" the fox said as she smiled and got closer to his face.

"Your name and them digits," Sonic said as he winked at her.

Tails groaned and rolled his eyes while Cream giggled at Tails' frustration.

"Fiona, but before I give you my number, I want something from you"

Sonic smugly smiled and awaited her answer.

"First, your name"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Second, a kiss"

"Mmmmm sweetheart my kisses are limited, you'll have to win them"

Fiona immaturely pouted and then smiled flirtatiously and gave Sonic her number on a piece of paper"

Sonic nodded and walked back to his seat.

He turned to Tails and noticed him shaking his head.

"What?"

Tails looked away and smiled.

And thus the 5 hour flight to New York commenced.

* * *

 **Keep It Crescendo Studio, New York**

"Alright everybody get up! And 5,6,7,8!"

 _Step Up,_ By The Cheetah Girls blasted on the stereo.

"Sway to the right! Sway to the left!"

A beautiful pink hedgehog, with jade eyes that shined with happiness gracefully led her class into a set of new dance moves.

Her students were all teens who attended NYU and high schools around the block.

Her pink quills that fell to her butt were put in a pony-tail and she wore grey sweat-pants, a pink crop-top, and dance shoes.

As the song neared it's end they all made a halt and clapped as they had mastered the dance moves.

"Great job class I'm so proud of you all! I'll see you tomorrow at the same time"

The class nodded and went off to pack up their things to leave.

"You are full of miracles"

Amy turned and noticed her friend Shadow walk up to her.

"How so?"

"Who could've thought that they could've learned a full piece in just one month, remember how they were rookies back in August"

"Yes that's why I'm so proud of them"

"It's not them it's you Amy, they have an amazing dance teacher"

"Aw shucks, alright, enough about me, how about you? How's the record store going?"

"It's been great honestly, a lot of people have been buying CD's, records, cassettes you name it"

"I'm glad it's going well!"

"Hello, hello!" a gleaming voice called out as she walked into the studio.

"Rouge!"

Rouge walked in and hugged Amy and Shadow while holding her shopping bags.

"Shopping?" Amy asked.

"Yup! I gotta look good when my cousin Cream and her husband come to visit!" Rouge sang.

"They're coming?" Amy asked.

"Yup! I can't wait, you have to meet them Amy!"

"I'll be happy to, but I need to get ready for my... second job"

"You better bless your dance moves Amy because if it wasn't for your talent, Keep It Crescendo would be a goner" Rouge said.

"I know, thank goodness that the dance battle competitions in the Club hand over a lot of money so that I can have enough to keep this studio up and running, and with what I win here at the studio is enough to buy the medicines for my grandfather..."

"How is he?" Shadow asked.

"*sigh* It's like he's getting worse everyday..."

"He'll get better," Rouge comforted her.

"I hope so..."

"Well, no more sulking cause we need to get the best dancer in all of New York ready for the upcoming Club Cielo dance battle competition!" Rouge squealed as she dragged Amy with her into the dressing room.

"I'll go back to my shift! I don't want to leave the store alone, good luck Rose!" Shadow said as he walked out of the studio.

As Shadow turned he bumped into a certain green hedgehog.

"What the he... oh... it's you..." Scourge sneered as Shadow glared at him in anger.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh so I can't visit my girlfriend?"

"You're not worth her" Shadow growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Neither are you, but look, Amy decided to choose me" Scourge smiled evilly.

Shadow rolled his eyes and walked out of the studio while Scourge snickered at him.

Rouge and Amy got out of the dressing room.

Rouge turned and her smile faded.

Amy turned to her direction and her smile faded into a half smile.

"Hey babe," Scourge said as he walked up to Amy and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Scourge..." she softly said.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" Scourge asked.

"No, it's not that..."

Rouge scoffed as she grabbed her bags and rolled her eyes.

"It's just that..." Amy started.

"We were about to go out to eat," Rouge said.

"Alright, alright I can take a hint. I'll leave you to alone, but you and I are eating lunch together tomorrow understood?" Scourge roughly said as Amy nodded.

Scourge walked out of the studio and Amy put and hand on her forehead.

"When are you going to break up with him Amy? He mistreats you!"

"Rouge you know why I can't..."

"Yeah, I know. *sigh* Look, let's go eat, I don't want to get angry on an empty stomach"

Amy nodded as they walked out and she locked the door to the studio.

Amy turned and narrowed her eyes at the sight of the studio across the street.

"Once again staring at the competition?"

"Eggman Studios, he wants to destroy my studio Rouge I'm telling you!"

"You should be flattered that he sees you as a rival, for a studio that big around the country to see a small studio like yours as a rival, dang"

"I guess... but we also need to bare in mind that his nephew, aka Scourge, is another one of the reasons why my studio is still up and standing"

"I still say you should break up with him"

"At what price Rouge? At what price? If I break up with him he'll make sure my studio falls apart, and I can't deal with that pain. Dancing is my passion, that studio is my life"

"Amy, what you need is to get a different group of individuals to manage your studio"

"And who is going to want to manage Keep It Crescendo?"

"Your studio, believe it or not, is one of the most best studios in all of New York"

"Well until then I have to continue dating that insolent fool"

Rouge sighed, "Well let's go Amy I'm starving!"

Amy giggled as she and Rouge ran off toward a nearby restaurant.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple blocks away, a certain couple and a blue hedgehog walked into their apartments.

"Well, Cream and I are going to get installed, need anything else?"

"No, it's all good, thanks for everything"

Tails nodded as he and Cream walked into their department across Sonic's.

Sonic walked in and was intrigued with the view of the city from his window.

"Woah," he dropped his bags and stood in front of it, the lights shining parallel to the moon.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to like it here, oh that reminds me, I have to call the fam to notify them that I arrived safely"

"Calling Rouge?" Tails asked as he put their clothes in their drawers.

"Yup! She invited us to dinner at her home tomorrow night, I asked her if we can take Sonic and she said we could, she's also taking a close friend of hers"

"Well then in that case I can't wait, we'll have to tell Sonic, it's a great opportunity for him to make new friends here"

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Tails opened it and his face brightened when he saw who was on the other side.

"Knuckles! What a surprise! Come in!" Tails said as he and Knuckles did a handshake.

"Knuckles!" Cream squealed as she hugged him.

"Rouge called me saying you guys dropped in so I decided to visit"

"How are you guys?"

"Great! We've been dating for 2 years now, don't tell her, but I'm planning on engaging her"

"Engage! Omg that's great news, I'd love to have you as a cousin-in-law" Cream exclaimed.

"Congrats bro!" Tails said.

"Yeah an..." Knuckles was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Cream said as she opened the door.

"Tails I lost the girl from the airplane's number have you seen it?" Sonic said as he simply walked into the department.

Tails shook his head and said, "I flushed it down the toilet"

"WHYYYYY!? Here you are wanting me to get a girlfriend yet you are ruining my chances of doing so like the f man!?" Sonic pouted as Cream held in her laughter and Knuckles looked at him oddly.

"By you getting a girlfriend, I didn't mean any girl from the street I meant..."

"A girl I share qualities with and has a great personality that I'm compatible to I know, but hey man I'm young and free what can ya do?" Sonic shrugged as he turned to Knuckles.

"Oh, I didn't know you had visitors"

"Sonic this is Knuckles the Echidna, he's a close friend of ours that lives around this area"

"Nice to meet you, the names Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Yeah Tails has told me a thing or two about you, nice to meet you, I heard you're pretty big in LA"

"Meh, I've been told"

"Hey Tails speaking of which there's a big dance battle in Club Cielo tonight do you guys wanna come with, Rouge is going to be there"

"No thanks Cream and I prefer to stay and rest but I'm sure Sonic would love to go"

"Yes! You could compete!" Knuckles said as he turned to Sonic.

"My first dance battle in New York, hm I like the idea, I'm in!"

"Yeah you can compete against the dance legend of New York Amy Rose"

Suddenly Sonic became interested, "Amy Rose?"

"Yup, she owns her own dance studio and choreographs by day and by night she's a dance goddess in the club. I heard that you're a dance legend in LA so it'll be interesting to see a match between you two"

"You know what? I want to meet this Amy Rose"

"Well then let's go then! The club opens in half an hour!"

Sonic agreed as he and Knuckles said goodbye to Cream and Tails and headed off toward Club Cielo.

* * *

 **Happy New Years Eve Eve!**

 **Shadow: I'm finally in it**

 **Yes, lol the next chapter is the dance battle so stay tuned guys!**

 **Shadow: And DON'T forget to review!**

 **Lol stay tuned!**


	4. Get Low

**Keep It Crescendo**

 **Chapter 4: Get Low**

 **I'M SO SORRY I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON BLEAUGHHHHHH!**

 **I've been busy guys, school is tough! So I wouldn't expect updates very often until spring break**

 **But I'll go more into depth at the end of the chapter**

* * *

The club boomed with music and everyone cheered along.

Sonic and Knuckles walked in and Sonic was amazed at the scenery.

"Woah"

"I know right, c'mon let's go get some drinks"

Sonic nodded as they both walked toward the bar.

Meanwhile two girls were in the back getting ready for the big competition.

"You're going to do great Amy!" Rouge exclaimed as Amy stretched her legs.

"I hope so"

"Attention everyone! The daily Club Cielo dance battle competition is coming right up with your 4th round and your competitors will be the dancer who has been winning the past four rounds Blaze the Cat and the legendary Amy Rose!"

Everyone began cheering and Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Your favorite person is about to compete Knuckles"

"Heck yeah! This is gonna be so lit!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Sonic nodded and turned to the stage.

A purple cat walked on and stretched her hands while a pink hedgehog walked on as well and stretched her legs.

"See that, the pink hedgehog is Amy Rose," Knuckles said as Sonic's eyes moved to the pink hedgehog's.

His ears pricked up and his eyes widened, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life.

"On the right side of the dance floor, we have the winner of Division B, Blaze the Cat!"

The crowd cheered and Blaze waved back and forth.

"On the left side of the dance floor, we have our non-stop winner! Amy Rose!"

The crowd blasted with cheers as men whistled and hooted at her.

Amy through up the peace sign and stretched her legs.

"Now competitors, shake hands"

Amy and Blaze shook hands.

"May the best win," Blaze said as Amy nodded.

"Let's get the jam started!" the DJ yelled as he began playing "Lean On" By Major Lazer began playing.

Blaze started first, flipping to the side and to the other side.

Amy snapped her fingers and swayed her hips when the chorus began playing.

She did a 360 and the crowd cheered in awe.

Sonic lifted his eyebrows, impressed with these movements.

Blaze did a double 360 but tripped during that process and fell.

The crowd gasped but Blaze stood up and continued as if nothing had happened.

The music neared it's end and Amy and Blaze stopped.

The announcer jumped onto the stage and held a paper that held the winner of the round.

"Wasn't that a scenery!?"

The crowd cheered and the announcer pulled out his paper.

"How many of you thought Blaze won?"

Various people cheered, cheering Blaze on.

"How many of you thought Amy took that W?"

The crowd boomed with applause and the announcer nodded.

"Well it looks like you all have eyes because you're right! Amy Rose is our winner!"

The crowd cheered, especially Rouge and Knuckles, who had run into each other during the competition.

Sonic clapped his hands, clearly impressed with Amy.

"Now before we give Amy her award, we have a surprise for you all!"

Amy looked over at the announcer in a confused manner.

"WE HAVE A SURPRISE ROUND! Now anyone within the crowd can come up and compete against Amy, winner receives the prize. No sign-ups necessary! Do I have any volunteers?"

The crowd was so silent that you could here crickets chirping in the background.

"No volunteers?" The announcer asked as Amy cockily stood and crossed her arms.

"I volunteer!"

The crowd looked over at a certain blue hedgehog that held his hand up.

"Well c'mon up!" the announcer said.

Amy observed the hedgehog in curiosity, she had never seen him around town, he must've been new, and why was he with Knuckles?

Sonic jumped onto the stage.

"What's your name my good man?" the announcer asked.

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Where are you from, I've never seen you around here?"

"Los Angeles"

"Oooooo LA! Well it's time to get into position, good luck Sonic, good luck Amy"

The announcer stepped off and Amy looked over at Sonic.

"Don't start crying when I beat you," Amy confidently stated.

"Oh sweetheart you don't know who you're talking to," Sonic said.

"Like I haven't heard that one before"

"Alright let's get started!" the DJ yelled as he started playing "Get Low" by Dillon Francis and DJ Snake.

Amy kneeled down and held her arms up.

Once the chorus hit Sonic did a flip and did the pop and lock.

The crowd stared in awe at Sonic's moves.

Amy looked at him in a shocked format, he wasn't bad at all, he was actually... good... really good...

Amy shot back and twirled around Sonic and swayed her hips in front of him.

Sonic and Amy both made a dramatic ending at the end of the song and the crowd burst with applause.

"WOW! That was amazing!" the announcer said as he went up on the stage.

"Let's see what the judges have to say about that," the announcer opened the card and widened his eyes at the result.

"A tie?"

"A tie!?" Sonic and Amy yelled in unison.

"A tie!?" the crowd repeated.

"There must be a mistake, I've never gotten a tie!" Sonic and Amy said.

The announcer showed them the card and it was true, they both got a tie.

"I guess these two new rivals will have to split the money," the announcer said.

"Split the money!?" Amy asked in panic.

She needed the entire load of money, how will she be able to pay for her studio and her grandfather's medicine.

"Tough luck toots," Sonic winked as he smiled and walked off the stage.

Amy widened her eyes and walked toward Rouge.

"What happened? Did I trip, did I move the wrong way, or..." Rouge covered Amy's mouth to get her to stop talking.

"No Amy, that Sonic guy is actually good, I'm sorry..."

Amy sighed and looked over at Knuckles.

"Her Knuckles!"

"Hey Amy!"

They hugged and Sonic looked at them questioningly.

"Allow me to introduce him because obviously you guys didn't have the best of greetings, Amy and Rouge, this is Sonic, he's new here because he gained a job opportunity in a dance studio, Sonic this is my friend Amy and this is my girlfriend Rouge"

Rouge and Sonic shook hands and Amy pouted over to him and shook his hand as well.

"You aren't half bad," Amy told him.

"I'd say the same for you"

"Well you know me, gotta Keep It Crescendo"

"Keep It Crescendo? What does that mean"

"Musicians refer to crescendo as a word of strength, hitting a note with force. That's how I feel with my dancing, gotta hit every dance move with force. Keep It Crescendo."

"It's her catch phrase," Rouge said.

"Wow, I kinda like that, Keep It Crescendo..." Sonic repeated.

Amy smiled, she loved that phrase just as much as she loved dancing.

"Well if you guys excuse me I have to get home, my grandfather's waiting," Amy said as she hugged Rouge and waved Knuckles.

"This isn't over, I'll beat you the next time," Amy told Sonic.

"Yeah, right," Sonic cockily said as Amy walked away from them.

Sonic looked over at her mysteriously.

She was something.

* * *

 **"** Grandpa! I'm home!" Amy announced as she heard a cough in a distance.

Amy lived in a small, wooden cottage on the small side of New York.

"I'm over here"

Amy walked into his room and she saw him weakly smiling at her from his bed.

"Grandpa, did you take your medication today?" Amy asked as she kneeled down next to him.

"Darn that medication! It's disgusting!"

"You have to take it anyway grandpa," Amy said as she grabbed the pills and popped one into his mouth.

She gave him a glass of water and he gulped it down.

"The only reason I'm even bothering with these medications is for you Amy, I wouldn't mind dying if it were just me"

"Don't say that, please"

"It's the truth *cough* but I promise I'll try to get better, for you. I just feel horrible that you have to waste so much money for me"

"It's no bother grandpa, I appreciate doing it"

"And is that Scourge kid treating you right or does he still hit you and mistreat you?"

"He doesn't hit me!" Amy exclaimed, attempting to hide a bruise from the side of her elbow.

Grandpa Rose sighed, "When are you going to learn that you deserve someone better?"

"Scourge is a good guy grandpa, remember, he's the reason why my dance studio is up and running. He manages my studio..."

"You should get someone more reliable to manage the studio"

"But who? See that's the thing, until I can find someone who's willing to manage it I'm stuck..."

"You'll get through it, and if I see another bruise like the one on your elbow, I swear I'll get off of this bed and I'll kill him"

"You noticed?" Amy asked, a flush of pink appearing on her cheeks and her eyes filling up with tears.

"Amy, you can't hide things like that from me"

Amy suddenly burst out crying on her grandfather's stomach.

"It happened yesterday... he got mad because I was 1 minute late to our date... 1 minute! He knows I end practices at 5 pm and he made our date at 5:10 pm, I couldn't make it in time"

"That jerk, I'd kill him if I wasn't interned onto this bed"

"And then there's the issue with Scourge's stepfather wanting to destroy my studio"

"Eggman?"

"Yes... I don't know what to do... and then I tied today at the dance competition so I'm only receiving half of the money... what do I do?"

"You lost?"

"Yes, to this blue hedgehog, he's really good, they say he's a dance legend in LA"

"You'll win next time, because I know you're the best"

"Thanks grandpa, I know I can always count on you"

"I love you Amy"

"I love you too Grandpa"

* * *

 **Again, I'm so sorry!**

 **I felt bad because everyone wanted me to update.**

 **During spring break I'll definitely get to work on this story and Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie: ft Sonic Boom**

 **I'm definitely going to finish Hey Arnold during that time but idk about this story.**

 **I've been working on Hey Arnold longer than I have for this story so I wanna focus on the other one a little more.**

 **Shadow: Don't forget to review your insults**

 **Me: NOOOO xD Even though I do deserve it... lol... Review!**


End file.
